Driving Miss Gilmore To Tears
by Loridhhp
Summary: Another Lorelai/Emily moment. What happens after that oh so profound shoulder touch from Emily in "Driving Miss Gilmore"? My take on creating a mother/daughter moment. Please read and review. Just a little one shot. Enjoy!


**Okay, I am totally on an Emily/ Lorelai train of thought! I guess it has to do with the fact that after two years my only child, who is 17, is coming home to live with me again after a long stint in a residential facility. I worry about my daughter, since I was the Emily in our relationship, and I'm determined to be the mother she so desperately needs. I'm preparing for her to come home and that includes finding a place for us to live, so I'm a bit distracted. I will update "A Mother's Love" as soon as I'm settled, or at least better able to focus. I was inspired to write this yesterday after seeing "Driving Miss Gilmore" and when the muse speaks, I must write! This is dedicated to the Vicious Trollops on fan forum who seem to like my stories. Please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Driving Miss Gilmore To Tears**

Lorelai Gilmore had been having one hell of a day! She had spent the day chauffeuring her mother around to do errands because her mother couldn't see. Apparently the Lasik procedure she had done on her eyes was botched and now she was left with temporarily blurry vision and light sensitivity. Lorelai was less than thrilled to have to wait while Emily ran various errands. At least the never ending supply of delicious coffee at her mother's nail salon kept her from lobbing old magazines at her mother's head in frustration. There was nothing Lorelai enjoyed more than having to stand for an hour, in heels no less, while her mother got manicured.

It was now dark and Lorelai was still driving the lumbering SUV with Emily in the back, dark glasses still fixed on her sensitive eyes. She followed her mother's directions to Beacon Falls, annoyed that they were a stone throw from Stars Hollow. Now Lorelai would have to drive her mother back to Hartford, wasting more of her precious time. Could this day get any worse?

Lorelai pulled the SUV up to a realtor's office. She tried questioning her mother as to why they were there, but Emily ignored her and climbed out of the car. Emily headed into the building with an exasperated Lorelai on her heels. Once inside, they were greeted by a pleasant woman who seemed to know Emily Gilmore very well. The woman obviously was expecting Emily and led them to a nearby room to view a presentation. Emily made small talk with the woman.

"Lorene, how are your twins," Emily inquired happily.

"They are going to be seniors next fall," Lorene answered proudly.

"They grow up so fast, don't they," Emily mused.

"Like weeds," Lorelai interjected impatiently. "What presentation are we looking at?"

Lorene led them into the room, which was set up with easels holding large photographs of various scenes of a house. Emily ignored her daughter's inquiry and focused on Lorene.

"So I talked to the owner," Lorene said, "and he said that they would be willing to throw in any of the furniture or appliances that we might like, completely up to you."

"Well, that's wonderful," Emily exclaimed.

"Why is that wonderful," Lorelai asked, still confused about why they were here. "Why is throwing in furniture and appliances wonderful, Mom?"

"Go on Lorene," Emily stated, again ignoring Lorelai's questions.

Lorelai listened as Lorene described the property. The house had only been on the market twice in a hundred years. It had five bedroom and four and a half baths, with a library and a sun porch. It sat on three acres and included a small pond or fishing hole. There was a stable for horses. The roof was in good shape, but the plumbing would need to be updated.

"I think it's a pretty special property," Lorene concluded.

"I do too," Emily agreed. "Don't you," she asked, looking at Lorelai. "Lorelai? Are you breathing?"

Lorelai was lost in her thoughts, wondering why the mystery surrounding this house. Were her parents planning on moving even closer to her? Why would they give up the home they had so proudly set as an example of opulence in Hartford? Her head was beginning to hurt from trying to figure her mother out. It didn't make any sense.

Why are you looking at this house, Mom," Lorelai asked, her frustration mounting.

"Would you give us a minute," Emily asked Lorene, who then left the room. Emily turned back to Lorelai. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think it's fine," Lorelai replied.

"Fine?" Emily repeated her daughter's remark.

"Mom, it doesn't look like your type of house at all," Lorelai responded.

"I did not ask you if you thought it was my type of house," Emily stated, trying to be patient. "I asked what you thought of the house."

"Well, I think it's a beautiful house," Lorelai replied, looking at the photos on display.

"So do I," Emily confirmed.

"You already have a beautiful house, Mom," Lorelai announced.

"Oh I know," Emily said matter of factly, "This house is not for me. It's for you."

"Me," Lorelai said, completely surprised.

"You and Luke," Emily reiterated. "Now before you get your nose out of joint and accuse me of interfering, hear me out. I think your house is very nice. I know you've put a lot of work into it. But Lorelai, it's too small for the two of you, especially when you have children, if you have children I mean. A man needs his own space and room and Luke does not have that at your house. Also, I know you've always wanted horses, so I thought something with a little property might be nice. Now I know it's not actually in Stars Hollow, but it's right on the border. It's only an extra ten minutes to the Inn and an extra five minutes to the diner. Plus I did a little nosing around, and I heard that if you grease the palm of the Stars Hollow zoning commissioner, a man named Taylor Doose, you can get him to change property lines, so we can give you a Stars Hollow address if it's really important to you."

"You want to buy us a house," Lorelai asked, as she stood up to get a better view of the photos.

"Well, I know you're not going to let me give you a wedding, so I thought this would do," Emily replied.

"All that running around Stars Hollow, you and Dad were looking for a house for me?" Lorelai stared at the photos feeling very uncomfortable. She half listened as her mother made it clear that she herself had no intentions of living in Stars Hollow, since small town charm may be fine for some, but she would entertain suicidal and homicidal thoughts. That was more like the Emily she knew!

All Lorelai could think about was living in that beautiful house with Luke and their future kids and horses, having picnics at the pond, sipping her coffee on the porch, having that ideal family life she dreamed of. The more she thought about it, the more she saw it slipping away, and the sadder she became. That beautiful house, that her parents wanted to buy them, began to mock her with visions of a life Lorelai saw being snatched from her grasp. She wanted it. She wanted it more than anything.

"Now I'm sure Luke will need some convincing," Emily continued. "He doesn't look like the kind of man who willingly takes extravagant gifts from people, so I've concocted a few lies we can tell him. It's for his own good, and once the two of you are in the house…"

"It's not gonna happen," Lorelai muttered, her face crumpling. She sniffed back her tears, hoping her mother wouldn't notice.

"What? Well, of course it will," Emily said. "If we have to pay more than the asking price, your father and I are totally prepared…"

"Luke and I…" Lorelai interrupted, "the wedding… it's not gonna happen."

"What," Emily asked with surprise.

Lorelai looked away as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She sniffled again and this time it didn't go unnoticed. Emily's sight may have been impaired, but her hearing was just fine. She could tell by the quivering tone of her daughter's voice that all was definitely not well. Her daughter was crying. Emily rose from her chair and walked over to where Lorelai stood with her arms wrapped protectively around herself. She gingerly placed a hand on Lorelai's shoulder, an action of comfort she wasn't accustomed to.

That was all it took for Lorelai to completely lose it. She choked back her sobs as she grabbed her purse and made a hasty exit. Emily was right behind her.

"Lorelai! Where are you going," Emily called out as she trotted after her daughter. "The car is that way," she said pointing in the opposite direction. "Lorelai! Will you please stop! I am not wearing the appropriate footwear for this!"

Lorelai couldn't breathe. She found a bench a block down the street and flopped down on it, gasping for air. She pulled her thin sweater closed, and hugged herself, as she rocked back and forth. Emily joined her, panting as she sat down next to her daughter. For a moment she said nothing. Emily removed the dark glasses, since there was no glare to hurt her eyes, and her vision was beginning to clear. She sat, watching her daughter's shoulders shake with silent sobs.

Minutes of awkward silence passed before Emily spoke. "What did you mean the wedding isn't going to happen," She tentatively asked Lorelai.

"Just that, it's not going to happen," Lorelai choked out, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"What did you do this time, Lorelai," Emily said with a sigh.

"Why does everyone assume that I did anything wrong," Lorelai snapped.

"Well, Lorelai, you do not have the greatest track record as far as engagements go," Emily stated. "You were engaged to that Max fellow and left him practically at the altar. You've broken up with Luke before and now you're saying that you aren't getting married? I don't understand you Lorelai!"

"Mom, please," Lorelai pleaded, a fresh wave of tears flowing freely down her face. "I don't want to talk about it, not with you."

"Fine," Emily snapped. "You are always telling me that I don't listen to you! The one time I try to be here for you, you turn me away! I am going back to the car, now that my feet are blistered from running after you in heels. If you decide you want to talk, I promise to listen." With that said, Emily stood up and walked down the block to the SUV.

Lorelai sat a while longer, thinking about what her mother had said. She and her father were buying a house for her and Luke, one that was perfect in every way. They had obviously put a lot of time and effort into the search, thinking about their needs, even their desire to stay in Stars Hollow. It was probably the most generous, even loving, thing her parents have ever done. Was this her mother's way of showing her acceptance of Luke and a gesture of real love? Emily wasn't the best at heart to heart communicating. Maybe this was her way of saying 'I love you'. And the hand on her shoulder? Her mother wouldn't even greet her with a hug or small kiss on the cheek! That simple action brought forth so much unresolved emotion. Lorelai wiped her eyes again and walked slowly back to the car.

As she walked around to the driver's side, Lorelai could see her mother sitting in the front passenger seat, instead of the rear, as she had all day. Lorelai opened the door and climbed in. She put the key into the ignition but didn't start the car. Instead she sat staring forward, the sad look still in place. For the second time that evening, her mother touched her in a gesture of comfort. This time she placed a hand on Lorelai's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I'm listening," Emily said simply.

"I can't believe you and Dad want to buy a house for me and Luke," Lorelai said softly. "You took everything into account in your search. It was well thought out and I'm just so touched," Lorelai said, swallowing hard against the building emotions.

"Like I said Lorelai, I knew you wouldn't allow us to pay for your wedding and we wanted to give you something you would appreciate," Emily reiterated. "A house seemed like the perfect choice for the two of you to build a life together. Our intentions were sincere Lorelai. We weren't trying to usurp your right to choose the home you wanted, that's why I brought you here tonight. Why don't you think the wedding will happen?"

Lorelai sighed. "Mom, Luke has been pulling away from me for a long time, cutting me out of his life with April. April's mother, Anna, found out that I helped Luke throw a birthday party for April and she totally lost it! I tried to go and talk to her to no avail. I just feel like I'm being shut out."

"Have you talked to Luke about your feelings," Emily inquired.

"Till I'm blue in the face," Lorelai sighed. "I gave him time to get to know April. I even postponed the wedding date, but now I don't think I'm ever gonna have that perfect wedding and happy family life with Luke. I feel like I've lost him," Lorelai said, the tears welling in her eyes once more.

"And you feel that Luke is the one you want to spend your life with," Emily asked.

"I know you and Dad have never like him, but Mom, I love him so much," Lorelai said, choking back a sob. "He's the only one I want to spend my life with. I really want that dream house, with the kids running around and horses to ride, but not without Luke."

"I wish I could tell you everything will be fine Lorelai," Emily remarked, staring down at her hands, which were now placed on her lap. "Maybe he will come around and maybe he won't, but I want you to know that your father and I will support you through this."

"Mom, you don't have the supportive gene," Lorelai said sniffling. "No offense, but you've never been very supportive before, so why now?"

"I will admit Lorelai that I find the whole prospect of the modern touchy feely parenting quite revolting, and I wasn't raised to be best friends with my child, but I have tried to raise you right," Emily stated. She sighed, getting somewhat wistful, as she turned to her daughter. "You may think I'm some kind of cold unfeeling mother, but just because I don't coddle you doesn't mean that I don't care. I may not be the mother you wanted, but I've always done the best I could. I was hoping that this house would be a gesture of my acceptance of the life you have chosen to live."

"Well it certainly surprised me," Lorelai said. "I just wish I knew where I stand with Luke. I don't want to lose him, but I don't know how to change things. Oh, Mom, I just feel like it's all falling apart," Lorelai sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

Emily could see how difficult it was for her daughter to open up to her. She didn't blame her for her reluctance. She wasn't one to spill her deepest pain to others, preferring to sort out her feelings on her own. The only person she trusted with her insecurities was Richard. Her own parents didn't encourage public displays of emotional turmoil either, so Emily learned stoicism over compassion. She wanted so much to connect with her daughter right now, but expressing her feelings was something Emily Gilmore felt was pushing her boundaries of comfort.

Seeing Lorelai so obviously heartbroken was more than a mother could bear. Lorelai had finally opened up to her. The least she could do was comfort her, no matter how uncomfortable it felt. Emily opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She then reached out her hand to place around Lorelai's shoulder but stopped herself. What if Lorelai pulled away? She certainly would. But then, had her own mother ever held her in her arms to comfort her, Emily would have been too overwhelmed to protest and would have gladly sank into her mother's embrace and comfort.

Emily hesitantly placed her arm around Lorelai's trembling shoulders causing Lorelai to look up at her in surprise. When she saw compassion on her mother's features, Lorelai leaned into her mother's arms and wept. Emily cautiously wrapped her arms around her daughter and rubbed her back, feeling Lorelai relax against her. Emily sat silently for a few minutes as Lorelai sobbed in her arms. She couldn't even begin to describe the feelings that tender embrace brought up. Two large tears trickled down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Are you feeling any better," Emily inquired, as Lorelai blew her nose and wiped her face with a wad of tissues she'd pulled from her purse.

"A little," Lorelai croaked hoarsely. "Thanks, Mom, for listening. I guess I'll try to talk to Luke again."

"Good," Emily said smirking. "Now please take me home before my bananas spoil."

"Yes, Mom, " Lorelai said, rolling her eyes. She gave a small smile and started the car.

**I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and make my day! :D**


End file.
